


Zero One-Hundred Degrees Fahrenheit

by NervousAliceCurious



Category: Original Work
Genre: A trick - Freeform, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: A Halloween story for Halloween Week with that one creepy sacrifice/ritual. With a twist.
Kudos: 1





	Zero One-Hundred Degrees Fahrenheit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chalalalalala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalalalalala/gifts).



> Cw: Death, murder, blood implied, slitting, betrayal (kinda), burning implied. Gods.

On Halloween Night, no one bothers to look too close.

It works out for me. . . . . . .

But it also does not.

-I borrow a coat in advance.

Now no one will question about that.

‘Are you cold?’

I am never.

“-Nice hair, man!”

“Thank you?”

-Where did he come from?

“You trick-or-treating too?”

“No”.

What use is a trick anyway?

“-So you’re going to the party then”.

“What party?”

Why would I go to parties after that last one?

“Up at the University”.

He dodges his head-

“Everyone’s going. . .”

“-I have to be somewhere else”.

I dig through the pockets.

“Do you know where he lives?”

“Yeah, I can take you to him, if you want”.

“-Famous, here?”

“Since when is a YouTuber  _ not  _ famous?”

-What is YouTube?

Barely a moon.

The clouds intend to swallow it up.

The others peeled off a ways ago.

I’m beginning to become skeptical that he actually has an idea of where he’s going.

“Are you sure this is the right way?”

“Yup”.

He whistles-

“The marriage proposal got broadcast here”.

“Okay. . .”

I’m already thinking of leaving and looking up this ‘YouTube’ for myself.

“It’s not much farther”.

He looks over his shoulder just as I’m about to strategically disappear.

“-Oops, almost lost you, there”.

We keep walking…..

I wish he’d stop checking.

It’s making me believe something isn’t quite right, even  _ worse- _

“-Hey guys!!”

He knocks on the door of an old house.

-This seems familiar. . . . .

“Guys?”

“Yeah-everybody who’s anybody is celebrating tonight”.

-I could point out a thousand different contradictions.

“They are, are they…?”

“Don’t look so sour. I led you to him, didn’t I?”

“Yes. . .”

-The door opens.

“Hey”.

“Glad you could make it-”

“Hi-”

He goes in.

-I go in.

Awfully quiet, isn’t it?

“Hi, I’m looking for-”

They direct him to the back.

“Come on”.

-Well, if you beckon. . . .

-Huh?

“-What’s wrong?”

What’s wrong. . . .

“.......Just deja-vu, I guess”.

“Ah”.

He smiles and nods.

“I’ve heard that can happen”.

It’s not something that needs an answer.

I follow him into a room.

He picks up a knife.

“-I don’t think that’s going to help”.

-Why did I reply like that-

“-Well maybe not you”, he concedes.

-I’m pinned against a hard surface.

“-What are you doing?”

As if I haven’t figured that out-

It’s not quite big enough for all of me, as in my back hurts.

The sharp edge of the blade presses into my windpipe.

“Sorry. I lied”.

“-I  _ knew  _ you were lying-”

“You followed me anyway”.

“. . .”

-He’s not incorrect…

“-I’m not worried-”

“You must be out of your mind”.

I feel his hand twitch-

“Wait-”

“What”.

“Aren’t you worried you’ll be caught?”

“No-we’re all in on it. . .this is a Cult”.

-Words cannot describe how stupid-

“A Cult for Who?”

I grip the arm pushing against my chest.

“The Fire God”.

-What!?

“-Wh-What?”

How articulate of me.

“Why?”

“To raze this world, and start over. Duh!”

-I’ve barely even been here for an hour!!

Why would I want to-

“-I don’t think you tricking people is going to-make him-appear-”

A short prick.

It’s cold on my skin-

“Don’t be silly”.

-I’m not five.

“Who says the Gods care about that?”

-They don’t.

At least,  _ I  _ don’t.

But it’d certainly be an indicator of trouble.

“-You’d be surprised”.

I set him ablaze.

………………………………………

I pick up the knife from the floor.

He was dead within seconds. . .

This wasn’t the first time.

My throat is wet.

He cut me on reflex-

I didn’t realize until now.

I clamp a hand over the wound.

All these centuries, and even I’m not sure I can die.

It’ll certainly pain me for a while, however. . . . .

I cauterize it.

It doesn’t hurt, but the sting still remains anyway.

This was a waste of my time-

I leave the ashes.

They just look like ordinary kids, having a holiday bash.

-He could’ve deluded himself.

I draw the collar strings tighter.

I don’t need a question about  _ that. _

Though I’ll set down an anonymous tip in the morning.

-He was right about ‘YouTube’, though.

(Free library internet is a  _ wonderful  _ thing).

He’s a bit surprised to see me show up at his door.

“Uh….hi?”

I shake out some of my hair.

-Yes, he recognizes me now….

His eyes widen.

“What the-!?”

“-I’ve been trying to return your Wallet for the past 8 hours”.

**Author's Note:**

> And so Tim and Tim Jr. were reunited at last.


End file.
